Euforia
|birth_place=Torreón, Coahuila, Mexico |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Satánico Diabólico El Sobreano |debut= |retired= }} Euforia (December 5, 1974) is the ring name of a Mexican Luchador Enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler currently working for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). Euforia's real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. Euforia was a part of a wrestling group called Los Cancerberos del Infierno ("The Infernal Cerberusses") under the leadership of Virus, the group also included Raziel, Cancerbero and Pólvora. He was also part of the group Los Nuevo Infernales led by El Satánico and later Virus and teamed up with Nosferatu. Professional wrestling career The wrestler currently known as Euforia made his professional wrestling debut on May 28, 1990 under the name "Sobreano, Jr." ("Sovereign, Jr."). Sobreano, Jr. is the son of Sobreano and the brother of "El Hijo del Sobreano" ("The son of Sobreano") and wrestled for many years alongside both his father and his brother on the Mexican independent circuit, especially around his home region in Torreón, Coahuila. Sobreano made his Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) debut on April 23, 2006 in one of the opening matches. He only wrestled a limited number of matches before disappearing from CMLL shows. In 2007 Sobreano, Jr. returned to the CMLL rings, but had been replackaged as "Euforia", a darker Rudo character that teamed up with El Satánico and Nosferatu to form Los Nuevo Infernales, the latest incarnation of the Los Infernales group. In June, 2007 Euforia was one of eight Novatos (rookies) that participated in the 2007 Gran Alternativa tournament, a tournament where an experienced wrestler teams up with a newcomer. Euforia teamed up with top Rudo Último Guerrero for the tournament, defeating Súper Commando and Villaño V in the first round and Dos Caras, Jr. and Valiente in the second round to earn a spot in the finals. The 2007 Gran Alternativa finals saw Místico and La Sombra defeat Último Guerrero and Euforia. In June, 2008 Los Nuevo Infernales entered a tournament for the vacant CMLL Arena Coliseo Tag Team Championship. In the first round Euforia and Nosferatu defeated Los Rayos Tapatio, in the second round they defeated Metallik and Métalico and in the third round they defeated Ángel Azteca, Jr. and Máscara Purpura to earn a spot in the finals. The final match saw Flash and Stuka, Jr. defeat Los Nuevo Infernales to win the Arena Coliseo Tag Team Championship. Following their loss Los Nuevo Infernales began a long running rivalry with Flash and Stuka, Jr., a rivalry that saw Euforia and Nosferatu unsuccessfully challenge for the Arena Coliseo Tag Team titles on December 14, 2008. Euforia and Nosferatu defeated the champions in a non-title match at CMLL's La Hora Cero Pay-Per-View on January 11, 2009. By mid-2009 Euforia and Nosferatu teamed less and less, Nosferatu was even replaced by Skandalo in a trios match that saw Eurforia, Virus and Skandalo defeat Flash, Stuka, Jr. and Metalico on the undercard of the 2009 Infierno en el Ring event. Los Cancerberos del Infierno On November 18, 2009 CMLL presented a new Rudo group that they had formed, Los Cancerberos del Infierno ("The Infernal Cerberus") a team led by veteran mid-carder Virus and consisted of Euforia and Pólvora as well as two new characters never used before - Raziel and Cancerbero. It was later revealed that Raziel and Cancerbero were not two new wrestlers CMLL brought in but actually two low card wrestlers that had been repackated, Raziel was previously known as Caligula while Cancerbero was known as Messala. In late 2009 Pólvora teamed up with Euforia and Virus to represent Los Cancerberos in a tournament to crown new Mexican National Trios Champion. The team defeated Los Ángeles Celestiales (Ángel Azteca, Jr., Ángel de Plata and Ángel de Oro) in the first round, but lost to eventual tournament winners Mascara Dorada, Stuka, Jr. and Metro in the second round. Following the tournament loss Los Ángeles Celestiales and Los Cancerberos del Infierno have developed a rivalry between the two groups, facing off on various CMLL shows, including their Friday night CMLL Super Viernes show. In early 2010 Euforia was entered in the first ever Parejas Incredibles Nacional tournament, a tournament where CMLL normally teams up a Tecnico and a Rudo for a tournament where the teams represent the region they trained in. Euforia teamed up with Ephesto to form the only "all rudo" team in the group. In the first round Euforia and Ephesto lost to tournament favorites Místico and Averno. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' *''Euforia Special'' (Pumphandle Gord Buster/Elbow Drop combo into submission) :*''La Tapatía'' (Surfboard) Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre ' **CMLL World Trios Championship (3 times) with Ultimo Guerrero and Niebla Roja (1) and Ultimo Guerrero and Gran Guerrero (2) **CMLL World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Gran Guerrero External links * Profile * Profile Category:1974 births Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1990 debuts Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre current roster Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Second Generation Wrestlers